


Dog Days

by clarkjoekent



Series: OC Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A plethora of dogs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Koji is Kiba's dad, My first OC fic, Pre-Shippuden, hana has her own dad who i mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Koji Inuzuka has lived in the mountains for years, no one knowing where exactly, to tend to the Hatake Clan wolves Sakumo's grandfather had released from the Clan land. Koji only returned to Konoha when he had to, whether he was low on money or he was lonely. He wasn't expecting to fall for Tsume during one of his visits tot he village he despised, nor did he foresee himself having a whirlwind romance, which was probably why he forgot to tell her where he lived.13 years later he returns to Konoha, upon hearing about Konoha having a new Hokage, once again caught off guard by Tsume.
Relationships: Inuzuka Tsume/Tsunade, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Inuzuka Tsume
Series: OC Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Koji's story for a while, breaking into fleshing out an OC and not letting it just sit in my brain. I love this man so much and I hope you guys do too.

Every morning was the same thing. Wake up, shower, get dressed, feed the dogs. Feed himself, hunt the wolf packs down, make sure they are well. Come home, feed himself, feed the dogs, take a nap. Train, clean the house, feed himself, feed the dogs, go to bed.

Every day for the last 13 years he's been alone in the frozen tundra, tending to the same wolves his parents did before he was born. The routine was getting to him.

Koji glanced down at his pack, who were waiting patiently for their dinner. All 16 full grown Huskies wagging their tails, drooling on the floor. He picked the massive dry dog food bag up, and dumped food right into each bowl. The pack was trained to not eat until he closed the dog food bag and put it away.

The silence of the massive house was interrupted by the sounds of his dogs chewing through their meal. Koji often waited until they are finished before making his own dinner.

13 years away from civilization seemed to be his limit. He loves the quiet of the mountains but even he gets lonely.

Yesterday while in the small civilian village at foot of the mountain, he caught wind of the Third Hokage's death. 6 months too late but he was the only one to blame for that. He refuses to tell anyone where he was. Even the girl he dated briefly before leaving had no idea. Tsume.

He decided to go back to Konoha for a few months, they might need help. His old job in the Torture and Interrogation sector wasn't a fun one, but it paid very well and he was low on provisions. Whoever the new Hokage was, wasn't paying him anymore, another clue to the Konoha Government shutting down.

He paid the same villager who watches his pack and left his home to recharge his social bar.

He only took one dog with him, the one he raised as a puppy. Kai was a Husky wolf mix with mismatched blue and grey eyes. He came up to Koji's hip and could carry the Inuzuka's packs while they trudged through the snow.

Koji forgot about the immediate temperature shift after leaving the mountain, having to stop and strip off his snow gear before overheating.

"I remember why I hate Konoha." Koji put his jacket into a bag while conversing with his dog, who just whined in response.

It took a week before they saw the giant red gates of the Leaf village. Like usual the two guards were fucking around and not paying attention to the new visitor.

Koji himself was very hard to miss, he was standing at 7 feet, had long dark hair, and had more muscle than most of the Shinobi who lived in Konoha. He was told a few times by past lovers that he looked terrifying, his facial scars and eye patch didn't help. He did take it personally and left the village, not wanting to scare anyone else.

Koji cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the guards. One of them had almost choked on the senbon he had in his mouth.

"ID?" The other one asked, trying to act as if he saw the man in front of him the whole time. Koji took his Konoha ID out. Shinobi number 00263 Inuzuka, Koji.

"Inuzuka?" The Senbon Idiot looked at his face, trying to find the marks all Inuzuka had. He was only half Inuzuka, the other half was unknown. His markings were different, two horizontal jagged lines under each eye.

"You can read?" Koji smiled, his sharp dog teeth shining in the sun.

"Your card is going to expire, you need to see Shikaku." The Senbon Idiot passed his ID back over and waved him off, both guards content that he wasn't an enemy.

He made his way to the Hokage Tower, spotting the many changes that the village had gone through, the damages were not lost on him either. The battle must have been terrible, to lose a Hokage.

He contemplated on seeing the New Hokage first, the Hokage rock was still working on the new face of Konoha. Instead he went straight to the Jonin Commander. He was in the same office and Koji knew Shikaku.

He knocked on the office door, waiting to be allowed in. There was a heavy sound, like something was dropped, then he heard the Nara shout at him to enter.

Koji had to duck to miss hitting his head on the top of the doorway. Something he wasn't used to doing at his home. Both of his parents were tall and they had built the home into the side of the mountain, making the doorways high.

Shikaku's back was facing him when he entered, he didn't want to bother the man who was reading from a massive scroll.

"What do you need?" Shikaku still didn't turn around.

"My card needs to be renewed." Koji's deep voice jolted the Nara from whatever he was reading to finally see who had entered the room.

"Fuck. Koji?" Shikaku squinted up at him like he was far too tall to see his face. Koji laughed and nodded.

"I heard about the Third Hokage, I'm a few months late but figured you might need help." He shrugged and handed the Jonin Commander his ID.

"Actually we do. I was thinking about sending someone out to track you down. Inoichi is swamped with all the Sound and Suna shinobi locked up." Shikaku looked at the date on the ID and walked to his desk.

The familiar yellow form was pulled out from his desk drawer and passed over to Koji. The renewal form was tedious but it was his fault for not taking at least a few missions between isolating himself. Koji sat in the chair in front of Shikaku's desk and started filling the form out. Kai dropped down onto the floor and used the time to sleep.

"Is my old apartment still standing?" Koji bought an apartment and continued to pay it even after being gone. It saved him the trouble of buying a new lease.

"Yeah it's still standing. The building next to it is damaged." Shikaku took the form back and stamped it with his approval. "Have you met our new Hokage?"

"No I have not. I actually have no idea who they are."

"You have to see her. Shizune needs to copy this and the Hokage has to sign it." Shikaku smiled. Koji missed the Nara.

"Deal." He stood up and got Kai up.

"You can start tomorrow. Take the day to settle back in. Tsume is in town."

"Thanks." Koji nodded and left the room to find the Hokage. The walk to the office wasn’t long just right across from Shikaku’s office but he was dreading it.

When he entered the office, he was not expecting to see Tsunade in the seat. She took one look at him and smirked.

"Inuzuka Koji, I missed you, you bastard."

"You are the Hokage? Who got you to do it?" Koji gave his form to Shizune.

"Some brat." She laughed, motioning to the seat in front of her. "Are you rolling in to find love again or to work?"

"Work. If love comes my way then that too." He rolled his eyes. Tsume must have told everyone about their fling.

"Well maybe you can help rebuild too. Need someone with your height." Another laugh.

"Only if you start paying me again." Koji came to Konoha for two things. He wasn’t the kind to wait.

“Paying you? I didn’t see your name on the payroll?” Tsunade rummaged around in her desk to find the payroll file.She flipped through it and stopped at a name Koji knew. “Oh, it was under your father’s name. I’ll get Shizune to fix it. Did Shikaku start you at your old job?”

“Yes, ma’am I start tomorrow.” 

“Good. Go walk around, The village has changed a little.” Tsunade nodded towards Shizune who had returned with his temporary ID. He tucked it away in his wallet, ignoring his old ninja academy picture on the front. 

“I noticed.” Koji stood up and bowed out of the Hokage’s office. He wasn’t too excited to see his old teammates, nor was he keen to see his old lover. He tried to make it to his apartment as fast and inconspicuous as possible but of course someone caught him.

“Koji?” A familiar husky voice sounded off behind him. Tsume. 

“Tsume.” Koji turned to face the Inuzuka matriarch. She hadn’t aged a day. He almost fell back in love. 

“Wow, you look good. A little pale, good thing you’re back, get some color again.” Tsume poked his arm. 

“Thanks. You look good too.” He didn’t really know what else to say. 

Tsume looked a little too tense to be near an old flame. She looked into his eyes for a minute and then sighed. “Look, I have to tell you something but I’m not doing it here. Come over tonight for dinner.” 

“Are you cooking?” Koji remembered the awful spicy curry she made last time. Inedible. 

“No dumbass, I’ll pick something up.” She punched him in the arm and waved him off. “I’ll see you at 6.” 

Kai whined trying to get Koji’s attention back to the matter at hand. Feeding him. Koji pet his dog and dug his keys out from his pack. The lights worked in the apartment, thankfully the Inuzuka kept it clean, no signs of rodents or bugs. He placed his bags down and hunted his spare dog food bag out from under his sleeping bag. He fed his pup and explored his old home. 

It was the Jonin standard apartment, small and compact, walls were the required white, not a single item occupied the shelves or cabinets. He unpacked his bags and made the apartment look lived in again. He thought about visiting a few people but he had 5 hours until he had to meet up with Tsume and he was exhausted. 

“Wake me up at 5:30 Kai.” His pup looked back at him and whined. 

It wasn’t much of a nap but he got to rest his body. His mind wouldn’t shut up. All the things Tsume could possibly want to tell him played in his head. Eventually he decided to just get up and take a hot bath. His apartment’s standard bath was incredibly tiny, he forgot he had to draw his knees up to his chin so he could fit. He could practically hear Kai laugh at him. 

After taking the worst bath he’s ever taken, he ate the last of his road provisions just in case Tsume was lying. He left the house 20 minutes early due to his anxiety, leaving his pup at home. 

“Early?” Tsume laughed, right before he knocked on her front door. “Come in, I already got the food. I figured you’d be here before 6.” 

As soon as he walked in he saw several pairs of shoes and the massive pile of worn dog harnesses occupying the walkway. 

“Do you have company?” Koji asked, picking up a harness that had hearts all over it. 

“I have kids.” Tsume shouted back from the kitchen. 

“Oh. A husband?” Koji followed the sound of Tsume slamming cabinets until he walked into the kitchen. 

“Ex-husband. He has Hana right now, my eldest. You remember her?” Tsume pointed to a picture on the fridge. Koji vaguely remembered Tsume mentioning her. 

“I remember Ashi and you being separated. It went though?” Koji sat down at the kitchen table, tired of tilting his head to not bump the ceiling. 

“Fuck yeah. Bastard still gets to see Hana, I wasn’t going to stop that but he doesn’t get anything else.” Tsume placed the take out and plates on the table before sitting down across from Koji.

Koji also remembered the older Inuzuka cheating on Tsume and her telling him all about it before they slept together. He didn’t really care about Tsume’s past. His past however, he didn’t like talking about.

He noticed another kid sitting on Hana’s lap. “Who is the other kid?” He pointed to the picture. Tsume got tense. 

“Ah. Well.” She rubbed the back of her neck, not making any eye contact. When Koji was coming up with things Tsume might have to tell him, having a son wasn’t one of them. 

“Is he mine?” Koji stopped eating, he couldn’t decide if he was pissed or upset for not knowing. “He has to be 13 now.”

“I tried tracking you, I got Kakashi after you, even the Aburame trackers but the trail ran cold. You never told me where you lived and it was all redacted in your files.” Tsume sighed. “I never spoke bad about you to him. He knows that you would’ve loved to be in his life if you knew.” 

“What’s his name?” 

“Kiba.” 

Koji felt sick. He knew it wasn’t Tsume’s fault and they were so drunk when they slept together that couldn’t even remember if he put a condom on. He stood up and took the picture. Kiba was almost a spitting image. He had his mother’s eyes but his unruly hair and sharper than average teeth. 

“Where is he now?” Koji wanted to see him, to hug him, and tell him he’s sorry for not being there. 

“He’s sleeping over at his teammates house. He’ll be back before breakfast, he hates the food the Aburame clan makes. If you want I can take him to you tomorrow.” Tsume motioned for Koji to sit back down. He could tell his height was making her nervous. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Does he have a pup?” Koji got the hint and took his seat. 

“Akamaru. Cute little thing. They had just come back from a bad mission and his dog is in recovery. Kiba just got out of the hospital a week ago.” 

Koji frowned. The village sending kids out to their deaths at such a young age, some things never change. 

“You had Kakashi come after me?” Hatake clan head should know where his wolves were. 

“Turns out Sakumo didn’t get a chance to tell him where the wolves were. Maybe you can.” She laughed. “Despite all of that, he managed to get the closest to you before your scent went cold.” 

It was odd hearing about the village moving on without him. He expected it but so much had changed. Right after the Nine Tails attacked and he saw how it was handled he wanted nothing to do with Konoha. He shouldn’t have given them another chance considering what the council did to his parents. 

Tsume filled him in on everything, from the moment he left, to the Third Hokage’s death. The particulars surrounding his death were still hazy, he could only assume he’d get the full story when he showed up to work. 

“I’ll bring him by at 4 you’ll be off work then right?” 

“Yeah, I should be. Inoichi might let me leave considering the circumstances.” Koji smiled. Tsume scrunched her face up and reached for his cheek. 

“I forgot about your beautiful smile.” Tsume pinching him. 

“Tsume I -,” He was cut off by Tsume’s sharp laugh. 

“It’s just a complement, take it Koji. I have someone.” She pointed to the Hokage Tower.

“Oh. Congrats, you snagged a leader.” 

“The sex is great.” Tsume chuckled. 

Koji laughed with her as he waved goodbye. He was thankful for the new friendship, he wasn’t feeling particularly ready to rekindle the hectic relationship they had. He had his eye on someone else. 

* * *

“So you get three Suna shinobi, and a Sound shinobi. I don’t think the Suna nin knew anything about Orochimaru but we can’t be too careful. Suna is in ruins, trying to find someone to replace Rasa.” Inoichi placed a few files in Koji’s hands. 

“We have to return the Suna nin next week.” Ibiki huffed from his desk. 

Orochimaru was a name Koji wished to forget. Not only did he despise the idea of him being allowed to roam but finding out that he was the reason Kiba got hurt made him want to break Orochimaru’s neck. 

“Do you mind if I leave at 4?” Koji thumbed through the files, noting names and ages. 

“What’s the rush?” Inoichi led him down to the first interrogation room. 

“Meeting my son for the first time.” 

“Ah. Kiba.” Inoichi nodded. “Sure get these done and you can leave.” 

“You knew?”

“Tsume never mentioned who his father was, didn’t talk about Kiba’s father like she does about Hana’s, and you left on good terms. I guessed, you told me.” The Yamanaka laughed. 

“I forgot how much I hated you.” 

“I missed you.” 

The first shinobi took one look at Koji’s height, scars, and eye patch then spilled everything he knew. The second shinobi took a lot longer, not as intimidated. Ibiki’s style of interrogation is broken bones. Inoichi’s style is head games. Koji’s is intimidation. If that didn’t work silence usually did. 

All Koji had to do was sit across from the shinobi and read the file in his hand. Eventually it got too quiet and the shinobi would start to fidget. When they were close to snapping, Koji would look the shinobi over, and then write things in the file. It could be fake things or just observations until they cracked, either yelling at him and giving him a reason to knock them out or they would start trying to read him. 

Best case all he had to do was smack the file down and stand up, his head blocking the low hanging light, then it was over. The threat was enough.

Torture and Interrogation usually held the shinobi that made it past the first level of crime. Murder, kidnapping, heavy assult, every single one of them had a massive file and were proven guilty. When Koji first started he loathed the job, thinking they were all innocent and it was overkill. 

Shikaku took him through the levels and explained that they only use these back rooms for the most dangerous criminals. 

When he had come across a man that took the Nine Tails attack as a free for all to murder a few people, he quit. 

Now he’s back intimidating middle to high level criminals. 

He finished at 4, right on time. 

“They gave me as much information as they had. You were right the Suna nin knew nothing. The Sound nin - Taiki - knew about the coup long before Suna.” Koji placed the files on Inoichi’s desk. 

“I was hoping for that. Gives us the cause to raid Orochimaru’s hideouts.” Inoichi took the files and read over Koji’s remarks. “Good job. Say hi to Tsume for me.” 

Koji nodded and left, grateful he didn’t have blood on his uniform like he used to, though he credited that to not being Ibiki’s partner. 

The Inuzuka walked as fast as he could to his apartment, Tsume and Kiba were already waiting. Koji had to take a second to gather himself. Kiba was a little small and stocky, the jacket made him look bigger than he was. His dog was carefully tucked in the front of his jacket, Akamaru’s head poking out from the collar. 

Kai snorted, gaining the attention of everyone. 

“Well I’m early and you’re late.” Tsume smiled, Kiba just looked on quietly. 

“Sorry, Inoichi says hi.” 

“Of course he does. I owe him some money.” 

Koji rolled his good eye and unlocked his door, letting his two guests and dogs walk in before him. 

“Did you give Kakashi tips on how to decorate? You need something to lighten the place up.” Tsume wandered around the living room while Kiba stood off on the side, quietly analyzing Koji. 

“I haven’t spoken to him in years. When you move around so much you tend to pack light.” Koji wiggled past Kiba and sat down on the couch. 

“You know, you don’t have to move around. Just stay here.” 

Koji threw Tsume a look like she should know better but she just smirked. 

“Kiba come here and talk to your old man.” Tsume shoved Kiba closer to Koji and sat him down on the chair across from him. 

There was a moment of silence, Tsume watching the two boys staring at each other. Prior to the meeting, Koji had a whole script ready. Now that his son is actually in front of him, he lost all thought. He just felt like a deadbeat, he should’ve given Tsume his address or came back to the village but he didn’t and his son was suffering for it. 

“What happened to your eye?” Kiba spoke first. It wasn’t a question Koji thought Kiba would ask first but he went along with it. 

“A wolf attacked me when I was little.” 

“A wolf?” 

“Uh, yeah. I take care of the Hatake clan wolves.” 

Kiba sat quietly and then pointed to Kai. “Is he part wolf? He’s huge.” Kai’s ears perked up, he stopped sniffing Akamaru and wandered to Kiba, placing his snout in the kid’s lap. 

“His dad is a Husky, mom is a wolf. He’s only a year old.” Koji smiled at Kiba petting Kai. The rest of his pack would love his son. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. I have to get some dog food for the pack.” Tsume patted both boys on their heads and walked out of the house. She flashed Koji a smile and a wink, letting him know he’s doing great before rounding the corner, shutting the door quietly behind her.

“Ma told me all about you.” Kiba kept petting Kai, avoiding eye contact with his father. 

“There isn’t much to me I promise. If I knew about you I would’ve asked Tsume to take you with me for a few months.” He would rather die than live in Konoha and thankfully Tsume wasn’t the type to keep her kids at her hip. As long as Kiba was safe and taken care of, which he would be, then she wouldn’t care. 

Kiba finally looked up at his father and scowled. “I was pissed off at you for the longest time. Leaving Ma alone, to raise me. Ashi might be a piece of shit but at least he was involved with Hana’s life. For some reason she wouldn’t trash you. I asked and asked, I guess I annoyed her so much she snapped and told me. Now that you’re here I don’t know what to think. Is Konoha really that bad?” 

Koji had to take a minute to find how to say ‘Yes Konoha is a cesspool of bullshit and he hated everyone involved with the government’ to a child who probably doesn’t know anything about the underground dealings. 

He took too long to answer.

“No wonder Ma liked you. You don’t talk much.” Kiba stood up, content with leaving his father behind. Koji panicked and tried to come up with something to keep Kiba here. 

“Look, Kiba. I have a problem with Konoha as a whole, not the people. I’ve lived in the mountains all my life taking care of animals that couldn't care less about me. When I came back to the village I was lost and lonely. Your mother helped me feel again. I left thinking I was okay with being alone and I forgot to tell her where I lived. It wasn’t malicious, which is probably why she didn’t shit on me. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you. There are things that happened, from my past that I need to come to terms with and it might take me a bit to open up.” 

Koji couldn’t stop himself from talking, he didn’t want his son to hate him for things that were well beyond the kid’s control. He also didn’t want to make excuses. But the words just poured out like a running faucet and he was sure he was speaking so fast the words all blended together. He stopped speaking and bore holes in his carpet, not wanting to look at the disappointment on Kiba’s face. Koji was almost positive he was going to leave the village again in a day or two, he just needed to be on the same page with his son at least. 

He heard shuffling, thinking Kiba was leaving, the threat of tears was overwhelming. His heartbeat too loud, like rushing water in his ears, he couldn’t pinpoint the movement. It wasn’t until Kiba’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck where he realized he didn’t fuck everything up. Koji mirrored Kiba and pulled his son in closer. 

His heartbeat finally settled and he noticed Kiba was sniffling. 

“I thought for years that you hated me and Ma.” Kiba tucked his head into Koji’s shoulder and let himself cry. “I almost died and I didn’t know who you were or why you disappeared but I’m so happy you are back.” 

Koji let Kiba cry, tears soaking the jacket he had on. Not that the older man cared. He loved his son and he was back. Regardless of how he felt about the village he couldn’t leave Kiba. 

He was staying. 

Now all he had to do was figure out the wolves. 

* * *

“Maa, Koji how’s the weather up there?” Koji wanted to visit Kakashi sooner, after he and Kiba reconciled and Tsume found them passed out on the couch, he decided it was time to see an old friend. 

“Very funny and super original.” Koji rolled his eyes, not hiding the smile on his face. 

“What brings you back?” Kakashi was lounging on a bench, reading his typical softcore porn. Or what he wanted everyone to think. Kakashi had read the series once and thought they were better for the trash. Koji had snatched it from his hands once and was surprised to see diagrams and mathematics equations in the pages. He used the covers to hide what he was really reading.

_ “If people think you read that in public they tend to not talk to you.”  _ Kakashi only shrugged Koji off and grabbed his book back. The silent threat if this information were to get out had hung thick in the air. Koji kept his promise, it wasn’t hard, who was he going to tell, his dogs? 

“News about Hiruzen, lack of funding, or the crushing weight of loneliness, you can pick.” Koji pushed Kakashi over and sat down. 

“Lasted a lot longer this time. How’s the dogs?” Kakashi eyed Kai, and reached out. The dog wasn’t used to the amount of people who wanted to pet him. He was wary as he padded towards the Hatake. 

“The pack is fine, your wolves are fine, which is actually why I’m here.”

“Mmm?” Kakashi continued to pet Kai, waiting for whatever Koji had to say. 

“I think I’m staying here longer than just a week. I was thinking, your wolves are fine on their own, I put trackers on them so I can watch them here in the village.” 

Kakashi glanced at Koji and laughed. “I didn’t even know about the wolves until Tsume got me out there. I trust you and if you want to let them roam I won’t stop you. Dad would’ve been the one to get on your ass about them.” 

Koji only being half Inuzuka, made it easy for other clans to look down on him, even the Inuzuka clan treated him like shit. When he was around Tsume they didn’t say anything, they knew better. It was like his family was bred solely for taking care of the wild wolves. Someone had to. The Hatake and Inuzuka clans were at each other's throats half the time.

He was told to be thankful for the Inuzuka name and opportunity to care for such regal animals. He resented both clans. 

Sakumo treated him the same way, like he was scum, at least before Kakashi was born. Making sure the wolves were taken care of and hurling calm but hateful words at his parents. After Kakashi was born the man softened up and apologized profusely but Koji never forgot, he despised the man. Then he caught wind about his suicide and felt guilty. 

“I forgot you weren’t pressed about them.” 

“You want to be home to be near Kiba, I wouldn’t want to stop that.” Kakashi got quiet, he stopped petting Kai. 

“Does everyone know? Fuck, Tsume.” 

“It’s not hard, we all knew when he opened his mouth.” Kakashi pointed at his teeth. “His beast mode is also way beyond what Tsume could do.” 

Koji nodded. He noticed Kiba was more wolf than human, making the connection easy for anyone who knew the man. “Too bad he didn’t get my height.” 

“Could you imagine the damage?” Kakashi snorted. “He forgets to duck his head once and we will have destroyed buildings.” 

“Fuck you.” 

They both laughed like they used to as kids. Koji was only a few years older, being close to dogs and having the lightning nature helped create a unique bond. Kakashi had a knack for unknowingly creating bonds. 

Koji noticed quickly that he didn’t see Gai’s bright green jumpsuit anywhere nearby. 

“Gai on a mission?” 

“Yeah he’s out of the village with his team.” Kakashi leaned back and eyed Koji. 

“Tsume told me you became a Jonin sensei. Where is your team?” 

Koji saw Kakashi flinch, then he sighed. “They left me for the Sannin. Sakura is with Tsunade learning medical ninjutsu. Naruto is with Jiraiya, hopefully learning jutsu and not just editing his manuscripts. Sasuke decided that Orochimaru was a better teacher.” 

The Inuzuka frowned. That’s why Kakashi was hiding from the world. “I’m sure when they left it wasn’t malicious.” 

Kakashi looked off into the distance, he was thinking. “Maybe we can trade. I’ll go out into the tundra and you can stay here. Konoha reminds me of all my failures. I’m exhausted.” 

Koji felt that to his core, he placed his hand on Kakashi’s back. They had fallen back into the old routine. Things Kakashi refused to tell Gai usually came to Koji to solve or listen. Both of them were in ANBU watching Konoha fall to the hands of Danzo and his greed. Both watching their parents succumb to things that were preventable, the scapegoats of war. They had each other to fall on and Koji abandoned him for years preferring silence. 

“I doubt Tsunade would approve but I can bring the pack here and you and let them lay on you, one massive dog pile.” Koji felt Kakashi chuckle, his hand still on his friend’s back. 

“That thought will get me through anything.” Kakashi batted his eyelashes, feigning love, Koji pushed him off the bench. 

“Asshole.” 

* * *

Koji took a week off to go back to his home in the mountains, he needed more things, to pay the man who was watching his dogs, and to bring his pack home. Kiba wanted to come, who was he to stop him. 

“How long this time?” Tsume asked while they waited for Kiba to pack. 

“A few years maybe. Depends. I don’t want to leave Kiba so quickly. Inoichi said I’m up for a promotion if I stayed for longer than a week. Shikaku wanted me to take over the whole T and I Third Level.” The level system was sorted by class criminals. S class criminals were Ibiki’s domain. Koji would be dealing with A class if he got the promotion. Inoichi got B though D. 

“That’s not something I would think you’d accept.” Tsume knew about his weak stomach when it came to the T and I division but he was good at intimidating criminals. Why change now. 

“The money is nice.”

“Are you planning on buying a home?” 

“I’ll have to, to house my pack and Kiba if he wants to stay over.” Koji wasn’t really enjoying the tight space he already had with just Kai and himself. The ceilings are too short and it hurts his neck to walk or do simple tasks. 

“I’m ready!” Kiba rounded the corner with his dog and smiled. “Don’t worry Ma, Pops will take care of me.” 

“I’m not worried about you.” Tsume chuckled and punched Koji in the arm. 

It was a few days trip to the mountain now that Koji remembered where to go. Kiba was prepared for the cold much to Koji’s delight. They put their snow gear on once it got icy and Kai let Kiba ride his back to the house. 

“Whoa. In the mountain?” The house, or more like a castle, was settled right into the mountain side, his parents didn’t want to disturb the land too much. It had multiple levels, the dark stone and wood gave the home it’s camouflage. Unless someone knew about the little area he occupied, the house looked just like the mountainside. 

“My parents built it. They did have a cabin but it was too far to walk everyday.” Koji could hear his pack barking a mile away, he smiled softly. He missed them. 

The snow was coming down hard by the time they made it to the house. Ice burned Koji’s cheeks but he was used to it, his main worry was Kiba, who forgot to pack a thick enough scarf. 

He opened the door to a mountain of dogs barreling towards him. 

“Ah you are home?” The old man smiled at Koji as he took off his wet gear, avoiding the dog's invasive noses. 

“For a day, until the snow lets up. I’m taking the pack back to Konoha. The Hatake clan offered me a few years off.” 

The old man nodded, “Sometimes I miss the sun and blue skies.” 

Koji felt bad for the man, but knowing he was about to dump enough money on him to retire, cleared his worry. He and his wife can finally travel. Once the old man was paid and tears were shed Koji finally closed the door. 

Kiba had thrown off his gear and wandered into the living room, choosing to lay on the ground, in the middle of the room to let the dog pack smell and lick his face. His giggles were loud, every few seconds he would snort as a dog would put their full weight on him and lick his entire face in one motion. 

“Hey you will have plenty of time to smell Kiba.” Koji stepped in the dog ring and picked his son up off the hardwood floor. “Go bother Kai.” Koji pointed to Kai who was hiding from the pack, knowing his fate. The pack got the hint and chased after the Alpha. Koji put Kiba back down and gently pushed him towards the staircase. 

“I love your pack.” Kiba wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. 

“They love you more.” Koji chuckled as they made it to the second level of the home.

He showed his son the house, floor by floor. The house was mostly bedrooms, the first floor held the bathroom which included a huge tub and shower. Outside, on the only flat land his parents allowed themselves to work on, he showed Kiba the hot spring his father had made, the land had nice pockets, all it took was a lucky strike. 

“This place has everything. Why can’t we move here?” Kiba sat down at the kitchen table, he looked exhausted but excited. Koji had fed the dogs and now he had to feed the two humans. Settling right back into the old routine. 

“Maybe when I retire and Tsunade doesn’t need you we can.” 

“Yeah right, she’ll always need me thanks to Orochimaru.” Kiba frowned. 

Koji was aware of more than just the threat of Orochimaru but he kept his mouth shut. The other dangers were far too terrifying and his son was only 13, still reeling from his last fight and near death experience. Tsume was worried Kiba had PTSD, most of the kids had it who were on that mission. 

The Inuzuka was floored finding out the Hokage had sent children after an unknown team, but according to Kakashi all the high ranking jonin were busy, no one knew the Sound Four was involved. 

“One day you’ll retire and you can live here with your massive pack of dogs.” Koji placed a plate of food in front of Kiba who just looked at the food warrily. He poked it a few times, making sure it won’t move on its own before trying it. 

“Sorry, Pops but I think I’ll have to live with you. Ma’s cooking might kill me before the village does.” Kiba inhaled his food, not even giving Koji time to sit down and eat his own plate before the kid asked for seconds. 

“I’m buying a house so you can stay with me if you want.” 

“Every time she cooks.” 

Koji laughed, handing his son his second plate of food. 

They ate, Kiba filling the silence with little stories. Naruto - Kakashi’s student and no doubt Minato’s child - was close to Kiba. So were his teammates, Hinata and Shino. He talked about Hinata very little, he made a few comments about her being removed from the Hyuuga clan and his sensei Kurenai was taking care of her. Shino was the one he discussed the most. 

“He loves bugs almost as much as I love dogs. He can talk about beetles for hours. Sometimes when I know he’s sad I’ll ask him about his favorite bugs and he perks right up. His favorite is the bikochu beetle. I found one once and gave it to him and he cried for an hour. I thought I broke him.” Kiba smiled at the memory. 

“I used to do that with Kakashi. Talk about a dog and he lights up.” Koji laughed. “You didn’t hear that from me.” 

Kiba nodded, soaking in that little bit of information. They did the dishes together and then Kiba went to find a room to sleep in. Half the dog pack followed him, Koji could hear them all walk into a side bedroom. They must’ve tried piling on Kiba because the bed creaked louder than it usually does. 

Koji waited a few minutes before following. He walked into Kiba’s room and grabbed a blanket.

“‘Night Pops.” KIba yawned and let Koji throw the heavy blanket on him. His suspicions about the dogs were correct, however they did leave room for Akamaru. 

“Good night son.” Koji left the room, cracking the door only a little, so the dogs can wander in and out. He waited for Kai to wander up the steps and then went into his own room, the familiar surroundings were comforting. He hated the way his apartment was set up. Hopefully when he gets his home in Konoha he can make it his. 

The rest of the pack already made themselves comfortable, his spot on the bed empty, they were waiting for him to settle in before they inched closer. He got under the covers and closed his eyes, his mind wandering. He knew his routine would change, but he was excited for once. 

Now he had a reason to stay in Konoha. Even if that reason was loudly snoring in the next room. Kiba was his son and he’d do anything for him. Koji found a new reason to live. 

He smiled to himself, happy for once before falling into the best sleep he had gotten in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a picrew I made of him](https://shikakunaras.tumblr.com/post/624569770682023936/anyways-this-is-koji-inuzuka-kibas-dad-one-day)
> 
> >:3


End file.
